


Merry Sexmas

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Merry Sexmas

When Luhan went to bed on Christmas Eve, he didn’t expect to be woken up the next morning to hushed laughter and what sounded like a stampede of baby elephants in his living room.

He hesitates in his bed for a while, noting that his clock was warily blinking a 7:38 AM at him. Why would there be intruders in his house so early in the morning, Christmas Day of all days.

His ears strain a little and just when he thinks he could identify at least one of the voices, there’s the distinct creaking of his front door as it shuts and complete silence.

Odd.

What’s even stranger is the massive box sitting under his sad excuse of a Christmas tree. He ponders it for a couple of seconds before moving forward to examine it further.

There’s a card sitting on top and Luhan figures that no one kind enough to leave a card would have planted a bomb in his house, so he guesses he’s pretty safe.

That it until he opens it, reads the card and stares at the unopened box for a good twelve minutes before retiring to the kitchen and flicking his kettle on.

Happy with the thought of tea awaiting him after he’s dealt with whatever horrendous gift Jongdae has left him, Luhan tosses the card aside and grabs the lid of the box.

Oh.

A familiar pair of bright brown eyes peer up at him. 

Luhan should have known.

He should have known that no matter how drunk Jongdae appeared to be, he would retain whatever slurred information Luhan stupidly provided. He vowed there and then never to go drinking with that little smug feline again.

Clearly Jongdae wasn’t the only one in on this kidnapping expedition. On closer inspection, Yixing has sparkly tape across his mouth, hands and ankles tied by a matching sparkly rope. 

Luhan pretends not to notice the various other items in the box as he hauls Yixing out. 

“I’m sorry, this is probably going to hurt.”

Yixing gives a brief nod and Luhan takes that as his cue to tear the tape off. Luhan winces but Yixing merely shrugs. His lips are all puffy and if this were anything other than reality, Luhan wouldn’t be wasting anytime and have him pinned against the wall in seconds.

But you know, reality.

“Merry Christmas.” Yixing deadpans, setting his mouth in a firm line. It’s so out of character for him to look anything other than pleasantly spaced out and Luhan has to clear his throat to ease the tension.

“I know it’s early but do you think you could function well enough to get this rope off me?”

“Uh sure. Hang on.”

In the time it takes for Luhan to retrieve scissors from his bathroom, Yixing has planted himself on the edge of the lounge with a pout still adorning his face. Luhan lets himself daydream a little, thinking about running his own lips over that pout, nibbling at Yixing’s skin until he reacts.

He manages to shake himself out of his stupor and cuts Yixing free from his bonds. He’d never been into that kind of thing before but seeing the red marks around Yixing’s wrists seems to spark something in his gut and he has to leave the room to clear his head again.

Waste of time really, considering once he returns it’s to the sight of Yixing peering at some sort of sex toy as though he’s never seen one before.

Yixing starts and blushes when he catches Luhan staring and Luhan is about ten seconds out from tying Yixing back up again.

“I uh… I can explain why I was in the box, but do you know why Jongdae put a bunch of sex things in as well?”

Luhan can feel his own cheeks reddening and tries not to remember exactly how he had drunkenly slurred his fantasy of waking up to Yixing on Christmas Day, all laid out and waiting for Luhan to ravish him.

But wait.

“What do you mean you can explain?”

Yixing mumbles and all Luhan can really catch is ‘alcohol, Jongdae, really bad idea.’

Luhan decides that it’s best if he’s blunt.

“I told him all I wanted for Christmas was you. And I uh, may have added in some explicit details about just exactly how I wanted you.”

“Oh.”

And it’s not as if Luhan was expecting Yixing to jump him and let Luhan have his wicked way with him. He just thought his confession would entail a reaction a bit more animated than an ‘oh’.

“Right. Well, if you’re done laughing over my inner turmoil, you probably have some smoking hot somebody waiting for you back home, so.”

He gestures to the door, eyes planted firmly on the ground. They only waver in their gaze when the sound of gentle laughter floods his ears.

“I was quite willingly tied up and put in a box with packets of lube and various sexual items, just for you. So it’s obvious I like you. And then you let it be known that what just happened was literally one of your fantasies, so obviously you like me too. And now you’re dismissing me? Just like that?”

By the end of his speech, Yixing is cackling to himself and Luhan can only smile at that.

“Come on, are you really that willing to let me walk out right now or are you going to make use of Jongdae’s Christmas present and finally get into my pants?”

There’s definitely a clear choice.

He’s got Yixing pinned against the couch in five seconds flat, mouths pressed together like he’s wanted for months now. And maybe Yixing has wanted this for that long as well, because he’s kissing back with just as much intensity and desire. 

Luhan presses kisses down Yixing’s jawline until he’s fervently sucking on his neck, hoping to leave at least one mark of evidence that this isn’t a dream.

“Bed- ah- bedroom. Now.” Yixing manages to puff out under Luhan’s constant attack. They waste time pushing each other against walls as they clumsily make their way down the hall and finally, finally manage to reach Luhan’s bedroom.

His mind is telling him to take it all in now, not to waste a minute in case this is his one chance. The grip he has on Yixing isn’t too strong but it acts like a physically portrayal of how badly he needs this. Like there’s so much he wants to do, to touch and how there isn’t enough time in the world for it all.

And Yixing seems to understand, because he pulls back and takes Luhan by surprise when he presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“This isn’t just for tonight, for me. You don’t need to rush.”

His hands soften against Yixing, and he nods slowly under Yixing’s gaze.

There’s only a little bit of confusion when he gets pushed onto the bed while Yixing backs away.

“You’ve wanted this right? Thought about every way you could possibly want me. Imagined touching me and all the different things you want to do to me.”

Luhan swallows as a warm flush takes over his body, his pyjama pants leaving little to the imagination. 

“Yeah.”

Yixing smiles, the same smile Luhan has only ever seen directed at him and oh. How could he have not known? It’s so obvious now, the adoration and fondness in the way Yixing looks at him.

“So tell me. You can have whatever you want today. I’m your Christmas present after all.”

Luhan’s brain goes into overdrive and his cock twitches at the images that flit through his brain. But first things first, “Strip for me.”

Yixing’s eyes seem to darken at the tone of Luhan’s voice, a little soft sigh escaping his parted lips. Luhan gets a hand on himself as Yixing slowly pulls his shirt up from his waist, revealing inches of his toned stomach as he goes. 

Once his shirt is off, Yixing works his way over to the bed and Luhan ends up staring up at him as he stands over his legs. It’s as erotic as he thought it would be, precum spilling from his cock as he watches Yixing shimmy his jeans down his legs until they’re eventually pulled around his ankles.

The brunette’s briefs are light blue, perfectly showcasing just how hard Yixing is as well. A raised eyebrow in lieu of an actual question and Luhan pulls on his hand to get him down to his knees. 

“God you’re so hot. You have no idea how many times I got off thinking about you just undressing for me.”

He mutters it darkly into Yixing’s neck, revelling in the shiver and quiet whimper he receives in response. Quick enough, hands are tugging at his shirt and then at the waist band of his pants and eventually there’s nothing but underwear between the two. 

“Believe me, I think I have an idea.”

Luhan groans and kisses Yixing deeply, pulling his body as close as he can and feeling every dip and divot in his skin. He growls low in his throat at one particular perfect hip roll from Yixing, gripping his fingers into reddening skin.

A brief thought that he could definitely get off just like this passes through his mind just as Yixing pushes up and away. He delivers a soft kiss to Luhan’s cheek before hopping off the bed.

“I think Jongdae’s gifts are about to come in handy.” He delivers a quick wink before disappearing through the door and Luhan can’t even bear to wipe the grin off his face. Yixing is exactly how he thought he would be and he knew the best was still yet to come.

He gets his briefs off just in time for Yixing to return, who tosses the lube and condom packet at him before dropping his own pair to the ground. And yeah, now Yixing is exceeding expectations. Luhan knew that dancing was one of his hobbies, but in the seconds he gets to appreciate Yixing’s body, Luhan ultimately realises just how fit the younger man is.

“How do you want me?” Yixing asks, eyes twinkling as he joins Luhan on the bed.

There’s too many answers to that question, but Luhan doesn’t have to think very long before he comes to a decision.

“I want to watch you prep yourself. And then I’m going to fuck you so you won’t even be able to think about moving from my bed all day.”

Yixing’s cheeks turn pink and Luhan doesn’t fail to notice the way his cock is hardening just because of a few words. Luhan could have fun with this.

Yixing does as he’s told, letting his noises grow louder as Luhan encourages him. The blonde strokes at himself while watching, randomly taking Yixing’s cock in hand to get a better reaction out of him.

It’s not long before Yixing is grabbing at the condom and rolling it onto Luhan, slicking him up with lube before lowering himself down. 

“Oh fuck.” Luhan won’t have to rely on his imagination anymore, reality faring way better than he could have hoped for. Yixing is around him, so hot and tight that Luhan feels like he’s going to explode.

“Yeah.” His reply is breathy as he adjusts to Luhan, gripping at his shoulders until he’s seated all the way against his pelvis.

Yixing drops his head a little, indicating that he wants a kiss and Luhan happily complies. And then Yixing is moving, circling his hips in such a way that only a dancer could. They build up a rhythm, Luhan using his grip on Yixing’s hips to control the pace.

He has the sudden urge to mark Yixing, the little beast of possessiveness he had always kept locked away now breaking free. But he wants something just for them, no hickey that everyone could see, just something to keep locked away in their memories.

“I really want to come on you, is that okay?”

Cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over, Yixing nods and lets himself be flipped so he’s on his back. Luhan takes the time to kiss him back into focus, removing the condom and taking himself in his hand. 

“You too baby.” 

Yixing nods again and starts stroking himself, his hips canting upwards to meet with Luhan’s. 

Luhan watches as Yixing gets off first, the image of Yixing’s orgasm being mentally filed away for future reference. That’s all it really takes for Luhan to finish off, painting Yixing white just like how he always wanted to. 

He’s exhausted, but not enough to sleep and decides to forgo cleaning Yixing up immediately. The latter doesn’t seem to mind too much, cuddling into Luhan when he lies down next to him.

He nips at Luhan’s neck a little, grinning up at him innocently when Luhan swats at his hip.

“Better than you imagined?” There’s more of a teasing lilt than an uncertain one, but Luhan still wants to reassure Yixing. 

“Way better. Kind of want to keep you forever.”

He doesn’t usually get this cheesy after sex, but hey, it’s Yixing. He’ll make an exception.  
Yixing hums thoughtfully, “You can keep me for as long as you want. Can’t return me without a receipt now, can you?”

And it’s exactly the kind of thing Yixing would say even if they weren’t naked in bed together, drying cum on his stomach. Which is why Luhan’s heart soars a little bit. It isn’t awkward now and the way Yixing’s fingers are tracing haphazard patterns over his skin leads him to believe that it won’t ever be awkward.

(And if Yixing follows through with every single thing on Luhan’s ‘Sex Wishlist’, well… Jongdae doesn’t have to know.)


End file.
